War Tales 1: Jim Bullock
by vivid-writer2011
Summary: Vietnam. Gunshots all around. Follow Jim Bullock in the first of a series of short war novels.
1. Note to Readers

This story is 100% REALISTIC FICTION. All characters, and this story, are fictional. It is about a soldier in Vietnam. I chose smaller chapters because I don't have a lot of time to write. I know it does not contain any major COD characters, but I chose COD because of the time period and subject matter, not the characters. I hope you enjoy and remember to leave a review.


	2. Chapter 1

**Present Day**

I never wanted to join the military, the constant threat of being killed, being away from my family and all that, but that's when the Vietnam War came along. It's all because President Eisenhower (along with many other of the american leaders) decided that Vietnam, being communist, had an intention to persuade other countries into communism, and the americans wanted to stop that that. So the draft started and I was one of the "lucky" men drafted.


	3. Chapter 2

**October 1969**

I left for Fort Lewis, in Washington the next week. It was hard to leave my beautiful wife, Mary, and my 2-year old daughter Nicole, but I had my call to arms. I had a sad feeling that cold October day leaving Rochester. It's a great city that I may never see again.

Fort Lewis was nice, all the basics were there, training facilities and all, but the food in the mess hall, well the "food" in the mess hall, was just slop with pudding on the side. All the other troops were nice, the privates, captains and everyone else.

Today I went into basic training. It was tough, rigorous training, but I passed easily. I was assigned to the 4th infantry division, 3rd squad. I met the rest of the division, our squad leader is John Longmore, and very nice guy. The other troops are Luke Michel, Randy Allen, Paul Jones, George Harris, Mark Williams, Anthony Martinez, Donald Hall, and Brian Thompson.


	4. Chapter 3

November 1969

I finished my training today. We're being deployed tomorrow into Pleiku, Camp Holloway tomorrow. I think it'll be nice there, I heard the weather is nice, when its not raining. It should be calm, until we go into battle, then it will get tough.


	5. Chapter 4

Fort Lewis Airfield

I walk out of the C-57 ready for battle, or atleast I thought so. It was much warmer than I thought, especially for November. It had to be at least 60, with 60% humidity. Once in the barracks, I was given a bunk. I was lucky enough that the man sleeping above me was one of my friends from training. He was the best in the class, always finished first, but he was very nice. My home isn't Rochester, NY anymore, it's Barack B, Fort Lewis, Pleiku, South Vietnam.


	6. Chapter 5

Training, Again

The first thing we did was meet our Sergeant. He was a tough, world war 2 vet that fought in the B-52s. Then, he ordered us to do a small field training course. It was simple, composing of only how to avoid booby traps, target practice, and dealing with ambushes. Honestly, It freaked me out that we might be facing these dangers in battle. I passed, and so did most people, except one. They didn't care anyway, and just put him on the next truck to the front lines.


	7. Chapter 6

Action?

It's been five days, five days of terrible food, terrible weather, and nothing much else to do. The corporal runs up to us and says to get on the truck. Of, course I do, and everybody thinks that we're going into battle, and i'm excited. After all the training we get to shoot some of them bastards. We are dropped off at the FOB⑴, well, what used to be the FOB. Now, it's more of a storage container for the supplies and the troops heading to the real FOB. This used to be the line a couple months ago. It looks like we're not going into action, not just yet.


	8. Chapter 7

First Blood

From the FOB we were driven to the front lines. The REAL front lines. Everybody seemed excited to get some action. Well, almost everybody. A few of the cadets, like me, were scared. Scared that they may die, that they may die today, or tomorrow. We are deployed to patrol a jungle that was thought to be clear of Kong. It was a simple task, all of us lining up behind Capt. and following him for many miles of muddy jungle paths. All the way until we saw a small house. There were farmers there, two of them, they looked scared of us and our guns. But, once we started to move again, they popped out of the bushes. Two of us were taken out immediately. shots in the head. We started running like chickens with our heady cut off, at least until we found where they were. After the assault, the Kong retreated to a nearby line of tall trees. I threw a grenade in their direction, but it hit one of the trees, I was never a good pitcher. Since Capt. was the only one with combat experience, he was on the front lines. All I heard was screaming bullets, and screaming men. The machine gun was set in about a minute and started putting a lot of lead in those trees. After a while, the fighting ended. I think we killed them all. We left the jungle that day with 4 dead, 7 wounded, and every single one of us shaken up. I even think I shot one.


	9. Another Note to Readers

Remember, i'm not done with this story yet. If you have an idea for the story, tell me!


	10. Chapter 8

**Relief**

I was scared of the front after that day. Every one of us was. Even Capt., he had the machine gunner next to him blown to bits by a grenade. I think back on that day thinking that I was lucky to survive. No, scratch that, VERY lucky to survive. At the mess we told out story to some of the veteran troops. They just laughed and told us their worst. I didn't even know that some of those things happened. It's almost December. Hopefully the Christmas spirit will make us all a lot happier.


	11. Chapter 9

**Christmas Spirit**

It turns out that Christmas came at just the right time. Just before Christmas we had a big assault on a platoon near the camp. While the troops were recovering, they got the treat of Christmas music and food that didn't taste like s***. It was nice in the Winter, not too much rain, but still humid. Only about 45% now though. The temperature stayed around 60 or 70, great compared to my family in Rochester. It must be 5 degrees there now. Christmas is probably the best time of the year to begin with, but now i'm a soldier, it's even better. The music and the food is amazing compared to what it normally is. We get new boots, and extra clean uniforms. It's great. Just plain great.


	12. Chapter 10

**Back Again**

This time, we weren't given a patrol, we were given a kill mission. There was a town about 5 miles away, assumed to be clear. I don't think that its so clear. Our mission is to investigate the town and eliminate all enemies inside or around it. The squad, the same one that was ambushed almost a month ago, is going in again. I'm surprised we weren't called into action before now, but either way, somebody's gonna die. TO THE JUNGLE!


	13. Chapter 11

Town Life

As we approach the town, it appears to be abandoned. We clear most of the houses, find some food, water, even chocolate! We're almost ready to head back when one of the cadets sees a thing that kinda looks like a religious shrine or something. He goes closer and is snatched up by ropes and is hanging in the air. Just that second they pop out of the surrounding buildings, the only ones we didn't clear (stupid us). I rush for cover, but I'm out in the open and get shot in the leg. I had to crawl to cover, shooting my Colt in their general direction. Miraculously, I survive. A medic puts done disinfectant and gauze on my leg, and trust me it hurts like hell. After about 40 minutes, we are told its all clear, we appear to of killed all of them. I would of carried some of the dead or wounded, but I couldn't because of my leg. We lost most of the platoon. A terrible day on the front.


	14. Chapter 12

**Aftermath**

I was put in a truck and driven to the on base med-bay. All I saw there was blood and bandages, the med-bay is almost worse than the battlefield. A nice nurse comes up to me and inspects my wound. She hooks my up with an IV and puts a new bandage on my wound. It goes on like this for two days. After then, the doctor clears me for battle. I've returned to the platoon, and what's left of the squad.


	15. Chapter 13

Back in Town

I return to find out that the platoon is even more shattered then when I left it. They just got back from the town, but this time it was actually clear. Some of the guys were excited to see me back, but to the rest I was just another grunt ready to do more work. Even though tey just got back, all they, and now I, got was a night of sleep. First thing the next morning, and I mean FIRST thing, we got on the trucks to relive the western front. We spent most of the day in the trucks, going through small towns and villages, seeing natives who look like they are seeing aliens in spaceships. I heard these people don't know much about western culture. After we arrive at our new home, we are given bunks and sleep some more. Then, as you'd probably guess, another early morning for the squad.


	16. Chapter 14

Long Term

We wake early, and are trucked to the lines. There is a bunker there where we regroup. This is clearly a defended position. The field commander tells us that the kong have advanced recently and that the lines (where we are) was the secondary lien of defense. I'm given a machine gun post, and guard the line. I stand there for hours and hours, until it gets dark. Then, a few troops take over, i'd hate to be them, and I go asleep in a nearby foxhole. It was the most uncomfortable sleep of my life.


End file.
